OLD! Electric
by randypandy11
Summary: When a practice session goes really bad, Ash stumbles onto a path that will make him the best. Epic Ash and AshxElesa.
1. The break up

Hi guys randy here and I am going to make a story with a shipping only 9 people of all writers (on FanFiction) have have made. It is AshxElesa. She is one of the only girl I CAN stand during the BW series and on this fic, I hope I make a great job :) Hope you enjoy!

"What are you going to do now, as the Kalos champion?"

"Are you going to visit your family in Kanto?"

"Are you going to stay in Kalos?"

Those were the sort of questions Ash was constantly being bombarded with after having a well-earned, victory in the battle between Diantha, former Kalos champion, and Ash, currently the new Kalos champion. Ash, who was shaken by fact that he won the title of a champion, wanted non of this attention. He walked out of the stadium, with his Pikachu with bruises and cuts all over its body, as if he was put through a paper shredder. And the crowd of reporters and fans following him everywhere? Not going to help. Ash ran through a back alley somewhere, and he lost the huge crowd tailing him. He looked down in his arms. Pikachu was injured severly, and even though he could go to the champion suite, he would be welcomed and be congratulated and all of those time wasting things. The best place he could go to was the Pokemon Center.

Then, Pikachu's body slowly began to get cold. Very cold. This didn't go unnoticed by Ash, and as Ash had the Pokemon Center in sight, Pikachu let out a sigh. Ash looked down slowly at Pikachu, trying not to expect the worst.  
He saw his loyal partner, die in his hands. Ash could no longer fell Pikachu's slow, faint heartbeat anymore. Ash's eyes widened, as he say he lifeless body in his hands. 'No. No. He's still alive' Ash thought, as he shook Pikachu.  
'No, no no no no NO!' Ash thought, as tears formed in his eyes and fell onto Pikachu.

UNKNOWN PLACE

"Xearneas, help the Chosen One." A white horse-shaped Pokemon with a gold ring around its belly said with no emotion.

"Yes, Lord Arceus." A feminine voice said, and it came from a big blue reindeer-looking Pokemon.

"Everyone else, prepare for what we planned." The Pokemon now identified as Arceus said.

TO ASH

'Please, Pikachu wake up! Don't leave me!' Ash cried, and the tears fell onto Pikachu even faster, until the yellow rodent glowed a bright green. 'W-what is happening?' Ash wondered. 'No... it can't be... Xearneas?' Ash saw a big Pokemon approach him in the sky, and it landed in front of Ash. As the green light died down from Pikachu, all the injuries faded away from Pikachu, and Ash felt heat come back to Pikachu's body. Pikachu's eyelids fluttered open,  
and Ash was overjoyed. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu squealed, and ran all over Ash's shoulders, and rested on his head. Even Xearneas couldn't help but smile at this reunion of two inseparatable friends. Ash looked at Xearneas both curiously and happily.

"T-thank you Xearneas. I-I can't... I mean I..." Ash stuttered, but Xearneas spoke.

"There is no need to thank me. After all, you are His Chosen One. In time, you will gain new members of your team.  
For now, enjoy your time."

"But... how is it that nobody is noticing you in the middle of the street?"

But Xearneas didn''t answer, and in a single hop, Xearneas bounced into the sky, far from Ash's view. Ash stroked Pikachu, and Pikachu gave a small cry of happyness.

TIME SKIP- 2 MONTHS LATER

"Come on champion boy, and help me do these combo moves!" Serena said to Ash, who was still struggling with remembering what moves to use, and when with his Pikachu and Serena's Fennkin. Pikachu? No difference from Ash.

"Come on, all Pikachu has to do is use Electro Ball in the air, and Fennikin uses Flamethrower at it. Then, Pikachu jumps onto Fennikin and gets a boost and launches in the air. Then Fennikin uses Ember all around Pikachu and Pikachu uses ThunderBolt around him, making red sparks that go all around the field." Serena explained for the third time. Ash was no good at contests, and this was the Royal Duo Contest, where the victors get crowned as the Kalos King (made that up) and the Kalos Queen. It was Serena's dream.

Clemont and Bonnie was sitting in the shade on a nearby tree. Clemont was annoyed. Here Ash was practicing with his crush and he is CRAP! If this gets any further, in the Contest Serena would be humilliated! Not on his watch!

"Sorry, could you repeat that once more? I nearly got it." Ash asked sweetly. "Okay, Pikachu uses Electro Ball in the air, and Fennikin uses Flamethrower at it. Then, Pikachu jumps onto Fennikin and gets a boost and launches in the air. Then Fennikin uses Ember all around Pikachu and Pikachu uses ThunderBolt around him, making red sparks that go all around the field. Got it?" (Aaaaahh the power of copy and paste XD)

After a while, Ash slowly shook his head. Serena got pissed off by his actions and dumbness. "Damn it Ash! You're completely useless!" Ash's jaw fell open. Bonnie did the same. Clemont smiled a little, and walked over to the two.  
"Ash, just listen to her! All you have to do is listen! God damn it!" Clemont said with anger, fists clenched.

Bonnie, completely unaware of the heat between the three, said, "Wait, guys Ash it trying hard! We shouldn't be so mea-" Bonnie was interrupted by Serena slapping her. The force waws so strong, Bonnie fell down, a very noticable hand mark on her right cheek. She started to cry, and Ash was immediantly kneeling at her side, tending to her stinging cheek. Clemont didn't care. His annoying sister deserved being hurt.

"Serena, what the heck?! Why did you do that?" Ash faced them furiously. But none of them replied, and then Clemont pressed a button on his backpack and the long hand (small writer block, can't remember what it's called) extended and picked up Ash in the air, and threw him away far into the sky.

TIME SKIP- 1 DAY LATER

"Uuugghhhh" Ash slurred in his unconciousness. He could hear faint voices in the backround. "Quick, we're losing him!" A man yelled. "Ash? Please wake up!" A feminine voice said. It was slightly familliar, but Ash's head hurt too much for him to remember who it was. "Miss, please step out side, we will move his to the critical room."  
Another man said. Then, Ash saw a faint flash. That's all he saw.

And done! How did I do? Also, if you guess who 'Miss' is, I will sent you an OC sheet via PM! Please don't flame,  
and don't forget to leave a review! 


	2. Hospital

Hey guys randy here and here is chapter 2 of Electric! And here is a big thank you to

ThePrinceOfLight

Blue Phoenix 20th

Spartan5271

for submitting their OCs. Well done to those who guessed it right and the guests aswell. And yes, I know there are no Contests in Kalos but hey, this is a story, not the anime. And thor94, Ash sucks at the contest because Serena is telling him what to do and he can't keep up with it. Now, on with the fic!

'Uuuugghhh, where am I?' Ash thought as his eyes opened, and saw himself in a hospital room, and his right arm was hooked up to a heart monitor. He looked around and felt a heavy weight on his left arm. Painfully, he moved his head and saw the Nimbasa Gym Leader Elesa and her head was resting on Ash asleep. Ash let out a light chuckle, and that's when he realized that Elesa was crying before as there were teardrops on his bedsheets. Suddenly, the door opened and it was Nurse Joy. "Miss, will you plea-" Nurse Joy stopped as he saw Ash awake with Elesa at his bedside.

"Ash, you're awake!? Does your injuries hurt!?" Nurse Joy said, clearly shocked.

"No... what happened?" Ash questioned curiously. He couldn't remember what happened, apart from being thrown in the air like Team Rocket.

"You suffered a big fall from a BIG height! Are you sure you're okay?" Nurse Joy questioned.

Ash nodded, and shook Elesa. "Wooouuuughh... 5 more minutes... please..." Elesa moaned. Nurse Joy laughed.

"Feel free to leave whenever you want, I'll let you two be by yourselves. Also, your Pokeballs and that Pikachu of yours is in its Pokeball. It took quite a while, but eventually we did it." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Ash was quite impressed. He himself couldn't do that. As Nurse Joy left the room she shivered and remembeed all the ThunderBolts that the Pokemon unleashed.

TIME SKIP- NEXT DAY AT POKEMON CENTER

"So let me get this straight. You were having an ice cream conein the park while sitting on a bench and I landed right next to you in a bush? Because if that if true, that explains why I had loads of leaves in inappropriate places." Ash asked. Ash and Elesa were in the Pokemon Center, waiting for his Pokeballs to be healed.

"Yup. At first I thought I was imagining things, but then this little girl called Beanie (see what I did XD) came and asked me if I saw anything fall out of the sky. That's when we found you. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes Elesa, and I might be imagining things but was there a flash of light in the medical room?" Ash asked, as he had a bad feeling about it.

"Yeah, it was a reporter. He took a picture of you in the hospital. I sent out Emogla to track him down but he escaped. Sorry about that." Elesa said. "Anyway, why the heck did you fall out of the sky?"

And Ash told her about the practice.

TIME SKIP- 4 DAYS LATER

"Thanks Dawn! Hope to see you and everyone else again!" Ash said, and ended the call. "Elesa, everyone has been invited. Time for a reunion party!" Ash said happily, thinking about all the great times that he and his friends have shared. "They are at the airport so could you pick them up please?" Elesa came, her long, yellow hair trailing behind her. "Sure! I can't wait to see Cilan and Iris again!" As she left the room everything turned a bright white and everything dissappeared. The desk, the two beds, the walls. All gone.

"Hello, Ash" A voice from behind Ash said. Ash turned around and saw Arceus looking down on him, with all the other legendaries behind. "L-lord Arceus! Why are you here!"

"Everyone would like to say thank you, espesially me, as you saved my life from being buried alive. (I'm talking about the movie when Dialga, Palkia and Arceus fight and Dialga takes Ash, Dawn and Brock in the past) It is time for us to repay you for your good acts over the past years. And may I congratuate you for becoming the Kalos campion. Finally I would like to give this to you." A white pendant with silver chains materialized in front of Arceus's face and floated down to Ash.

"Whenever you are in trouble, use this and touch the pendant. Use it well." Arceus said, and dissappeared.

'But what is this?' Ash thought as the other legendaries came closer to him. Rayquaza was the first to speak.

"I have witnessed your compacity of power and will like to join you on your journey. When you wake up, all the legendaries that would like to join you will be on you desk in Master Balls." And then Rayquaza vanished.

Second to speak was Dakrai. "I will also like to join your team, O Chosen One." And Darkrai dissappeared aswell.  
In the end Ash had Rayquaza, Darkrai, Ho-oh, Zekrom, Reshiram, Mew, Mewtwo, Latias, Celebi, Deoxys, Victini,  
Dialga, Palkia and Giranta. Prof. Oak was sure in for a hell of a suprise when he would check up on Ash's Pokedex.  
Ash was also informed that he would get some more legendaries later on in his journey.

Then everthing turned back to normal and Ash was back in his room in the Pokemon Center, and in front of him on his desk were 13 Master Balls. Just as Ash finished putting them away, he heard a knock on his door. "Ash, I'm back!"  
Elesa's voice rang.

TIME SKIP- 12.076 SECONDS LATER

Ash came outside and before he knew it, he was tackled into a hug from a number of people. "Alright, let the man breathe." Ash heard Gary chuckle. "Ash we've missed you so much!" May said, as she got off of Ash, but there was still quite a weight on him. "Yeah, we have!" Dawn said, as she got off him too. Lastly, Max got off of him.  
"Well, it's awesome to see you guys again, as he either hugged or gave a handshake to his friends.  
Gary, Dawn, Max, May, Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris and Elesa were all giving the Kalos champion an admiring look.  
"Misty, wait up!" A familliar voice said, and the group looked at the source of the voice, and it was Bonnie,  
looking completely exhausted. "What... have I... missed?" She said imbetween breaths. Everyone laughed at Bonnie.  
"Nothing!"

"Hey Beanie, it's nice to meet you again!" Elesa said and extended her hand to Bonnie to shake, and that made everyone crack up even more. "What?" Elesa said innocently. "Its Bonnie, thank you very much!" Bonnie huffed, her face betroot red.

"Well well well, look who we have here. A voice said behing them and everyone turned around to see Serena and Clemont, who was holding a weird device with a mini ariel pointing directly at Bonnie's yellow bag. Nobody seemed to notice this but Ash, as he made a mental note to check her bag afterwards.

"What do you two dorks want!?" Ash said with anger, fists clenched.

"Hey! Don't talk like that about my girlfriend!" Clemont defended.

"Ash, whats going on?" Dawn asked.

"Stay out of this, you blue haired bastard!" Serena yelled.

"How dare you!" May said with anger, and advanced on Serena, but Brock held her back. May and Dawn were best friends, and I'm sure that if your best friend was insulted, you would beat the living shit out of them.

Clemont stood in front of Serena, hands in front of him, ready to fight. "Girl beater!" Gary insulted, and Clemont charged at Gary because of that, but was tripped up by Dawn. "That's what you deserve!" Dawn shouted, and launched her foot into his ribs. Clemont moaned, and Serena tried to get to Clemont to help, but Ash took a chunk of her hair, and started to drag her away from the scene.

Just as he was about to go around the corner with a squealing Serena, he said to the group: "Deal with that piece of shit." And he walked off.

And done! How did it go? And also, to those who gave me their OCs, don't worry, they will come up later in the story. And since I needed 4 OCs and I got only three, I will make my own. Byyyyyeeeeeee! 


	3. Hello again old friend!

Hi guys randy here and I am back with chapter 3 of Electric! But before that, someone told me that the 'scene' outside the Pokémon Centre Ash seemed really OOC there. Don't worry, he'll soon change back into the Ash we all love (no homo).

"Owww! Let me go you freak!" Serena yelped in pain but Ash was having none of it. He dragged Serena into a dark, gloomy alleyway and it was a lot more bumpy on the floor. She screamed in pain as sharp stones punctured her body. (No this ain't rape… unfortunately for my friend sitting next to me XD)

They finally stopped right at the end of the alleyway which was a dead-end, and Ash hauled up Serena and gave her a long hard stare. "Serena, why the hell did you slap Bonnie and say those things to me?!"

"You didn't listen to me. You never listen to me!" Serena cried, and tried to escape, but Ash grabbed her arm.

"I WAS TRYING MY FUCKING BEST! WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME?!" Ash roared, which made Serena jump and wince in pain from her back.

Ash continued, "I'VE SAVED YOU A BILLION TIMES FROM DANGER, I TAUGHT YOU ABOUT POKEMON, I TAUGHT YOU LOADS! I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU IN THOSE WOODS WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER AND LET YOU CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY! BUT NO! I HELPED YOU! I HELPED YOU ALL THE WAY UNTIL NOW! I… I regret helping you." Ash became quieter at the end. Serena gasped and cupped her hand across her mouth. Never had she EVER heard Ash even shout at his friends.

As Ash walked away Serena's eyes trailed him. A tear threatened to fall out of her already watering eyes. Nothing could mend their relationship. Nothing. But again, their relationship was already erased long ago.

Ash walked back to the Pokémon Centre thinking. 'What have I become? I acted so cruel…' When Ash got back his friends were still there with angry looks on their faces. Clemont was nowhere to be seen. "He got away." Gary said, and he had a cut lip with blood dripping down from his chin. He also had white marks on his knuckles from –what Ash thought- from all the punches. Fortunately he was the only one that seemed to be hurt. 'This was not how I wanted this party to go. Now I have to tell them about Clemont and Serena.' "Come on, let's go inside. I'll get Nurse Joy to fix your lip Gary." Ash said, and somehow Gary tried to smile at him, but refrained from doing so due to the pain that the bastard gave him. As the group went in the Pokémon Centre people were looking at them curiously, wondering about all the shouting and screaming outside.

TIME SKIP- 7 HOURS LATER

"Thanks Nurse Joy." May said as she took a few keys from her and gave everyone (apart from Ash and Elesa) a key separately. "Here are the keys to our rooms. Elesa, can I talk to you?" May said, as everyone else went to their rooms.

"Yes May?" Elesa asked.

"You like Ash, don't you? And don't lie to me, I can tell if you are lying. "May said with a mischievous smile, wagging her finger at the Unova supermodel. A blush spread across Elesa's face.

"Yeah... I do." Elesa admitted.

"I knew it!" May exclaimed. 'Uh oh, what is May tells Ash?!' As if May read her mind, she smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ash. I also had a crush on him, but he was too… stupid to realise my feelings… just… just take care of him okay? Otherwise you have me to answer to." May said, a stern look on her face. Elesa nodded.

"Good. Let's go, the others are probably asleep by now." And the two walked to their own rooms.

TIME SKIP- NEXT DAY (Guys, if you are annoyed of all these time skips, write in the Review Section #TIMESKIPSUCKS)

Ash and the others were eating breakfast, until Nurse Joy went to their table.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a phone call for Ash Ketchum. It's urgent." Nurse Joy said in such a manner that she sounded almost sorry. Ash looked confused. What was so important? And why does Nurse Joy sound sorry?

Ash followed Nurse Joy and they went to the corner, where all the phone machines were. One of the phones were dangling from its case. Ash assumed that that phone was his. Nurse Joy gestured towards it. "I think… you should talk alone." And she left.

Ash picked up the phone. Surprisingly, it was Professor Oak. And he sounded scared.

"Ash? Ash, is that you my boy?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Come to Pallet town ASAP!" He shouted.

"Why are you shouting? I'm on my way!" And Ash turned off the phone.

Ash walked over to everyone else who already ate, and his plate was left untouched. "Guys I need to go to Pallet Town. Apparently it's an emergency. Elesa, could you drive me to the airport?" Elesa nodded, and followed Ash. "Sorry guys but this is not how I wanted this evening to go. I'll come back in two days. If you want, go home. I'm sorry." And Ash and Elesa left.

Dawn leaned forward and whispered: "Now let's give Ash and Elesa a REAL party."

TIME SKIP- HALF AN HOUR LATER I'm sorry… :(

Ash and Elesa finally arrived at the airport and got out of the car. Ash, being the Kalos Champion, was very rich due to his winnings and had sponsors pending for him to accept already. "Have a safe flight Ash." Elesa said, wondering when to tell Ash about her feelings. "Thanks Elesa, and sorry about all of this." Ash said apologetically. As Ash walked into the airport Elesa received a message on her phone.

Dawn- hey has ash gone yet? (there are grammar mistakes but nobody cares about grammar anyway when it comes to texts)

Elesa- yeah hes gone :L

Dawn- well me and the others are gonna throw Ash a real reunion party u in?

Elesa- yeah sure why not :)

And Elesa switched off her phone. Ash brought a ticket and was walking to the plane when someone approached him. Ash recognised him as Ace Fudo, one of his old friends from Summer Camp when they were little. Ace was 5'6 in height and has blue shoulder weight hair with a crimson colour at his front hair bang, with a red shirt with a blue long sleeved sweater. He had blue pants with red lining and blue sneakers with red lings. His right eye was blue and his left was crimson, and he wore a blue scarf and four rings, Two blue rings on his index and middle finger on his right hand, two red on his left. Thanks for the OC Blue Phoenix 20th!

"Hi Ash, long time no see! Where are you going?" Ace asked with a smile.

"I need to go back to Kanto but I'll come back if you're wondering." Ash replied.

"Well as long as you're here…" Ace smiled and took out a Pokeball.

"You're on!" Ash said and walked out of the airport with Ace.

"Okay, we'll do 1v1? " Ace asked and Ash nodded.

"Go, Magmortar!" Ace yelled.

"Go, Charizard!" Ash said, and both Pokeballs opened and the two Pokémon emerged from them.  
"Mag, Magmor, Magmortar!" Magmortar grunted. "RAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!" Charizard roared, and Magmortar slid backwards due to the power. Magmortar began to sweat. 'Oh I am so fucked…' Magmortar thought. Ash chuckled. This was going to be fun. 'Why did I even think of this idea?! I just remembered he's the Champion of Kalos!' Ace thought.

"Ace you can have the first move." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash. Now, Magmortar use Lava Plume!"

"Charizard, intercept with Flamethrower!"

Magmortar powered up its Lava Plume and fire began to course around Magmortar's body, before firing it straight at Charizard. Suddenly Charizard let out a huge column of white fire towards Magmortar's Lava Plume, and when the two attacks collided, a huge explosion was made, and a cloud of smoke was everywhere. As the smoke died down Magmortar and Charizard had their hands/claws locked together, looking in each other's eye, not daring to back down.

"Now, Seismic Toss!" Ash said. Charizard flew up in the air carrying the helpless Pokémon. Suddenly, Charizard let out a cry as it tried to spin in the air, and fell out of the air with Magmortar. As Charizard hit the ground Ash saw the reason why Charizard was hurt. He had a burn!

"Nice one Ace, I guess Magmortar has the ability Flame Body, am I right?" Ash said with a smile. Ace nodded, as Magmortar slide back towards Ace.

"Attention all people, the 729 plane to Kanto will be leaving shortly, Please head towards the rear end of the airport and head to the plane. Thank you." Ash heard the feminine voice from the speakers inside the airport. "Sorry Ace, I have to catch my plane. We'll battle again next time we meet."

"I'll look forward to it!" Ace waved as Ash disappeared into the airport.

TIME SKIP- 10 MINUTES LATER(I'm sorry)

Ash sat down on his seat on the plane and put his backpack in the compartment above his seat. Ash finally settled down and then a woman came up to him. "Hey, is this seat fr-" She gasped. "Y-you're the Kalos Champion!" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. A few heads turned to their direction, and Ash pulled his hat down so he could hide his face. "Yes, the seat is free." The woman thanked him and told him her name.

"My name is Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah."

And then the plane took off. As they landed in Kanto after a boring flight and curious glances from strangers, Ash and Sarah got off. Sarah handed Ash a small paper. "Call me." She said, and walked away. Her number was on the paper and… A KISS MARK?!

Ash stuffed it into his pocket and headed home.

TIME SKIP-1 HOUR LATER (I'm sorry)

Ash reached his home and saw his garden for the first time in a long while. But for some reason, all the flowers and grass looked as if it they hadn't of been touched in a long time, which made Ash's eyebrows rise. He slung his bag on his right shoulder and knocked on his door. Surprisingly, the door was already open. 'That's weird. Mom would never leave the door open.' He turned the door knob, and pushed open his door. His eyes widened. "MOM!?" 


	4. Pallet Town disaster

Hey there randy here and I'm sorry for not updating and lately I've been getting a few PMs saying to update. Well,  
I just couldn't keep you guys waiting, you are all AWESOME for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy :D Also, this story has over 1,600 views, which is a staggering amount! I would like to repay you guys the favour so when you drop off your review, remember to tell me to read your story/stories if you have any, BUT they have to be about Pokemon, that's all.

Ash could hear screams upstairs and a bloody Mr. Mime on the floor, its eyes fixed to the ceiling, with a cut on its forehead that resembled the letters T.H. Ash didn't care too much, he waned to know where his mother was, and more importantly, if she was ok. He ran up the stairs, taking 2 at a time. he got up and went to his mother's door. It was locked, and all the screams and shouts were coming from inside. Ash took a step back, and kicked the door down, making a lot of noise. He went inside, and there was his mother, with no clothes on and bruises around her body, a man in a black coat with a tattoo on his face which was a small fire. "GET OFF MY MOTHER!" And Ash threw a punch, but not until it caught on blue fire, that strangly didn't hurt him at all. The man groaned, and pulled out a switch blade. Ash's eyes narrowed. He had to get Delia out of here, no matter what!

The man lunged at Ash, but Ash sidestepped, making the man crash into the wall. Not wasting this chance, Ash grabbed his wrist which had the knife, and ripped it out of his hands and threw it against the wall. He then took his arm and moved it behind his back, his arm making an L shape. Ash pushed it further and further, and the man started to scream in pain. Using his left hand, he got his head, pulled it back a little, and rammed it against the wall. Hard. The man becamse quiet, and slithered onto the floor unconscious. Panting, Ash looked back at his mother, who was as pale as the moon. A few syringes were scattered all over the bed, and Delia was bleeding on her arm caused by the syringes. "M-mom..." Her eyes was bloodshot, and although Ash tried his hardest not to look, her womanhood had a white sticky liquid dripping out of it. That fucking man raped his mother! He put the bed covers around her body, and helped her get up. Ash wanted to kill this man, but what would that make him? He helped Delia go downstairs, and outside onto the garden bench.

"A-ash... my son... go. It's not s-safe here..." Delia managed to say, before passing out. Ash looked at her face properly. It had been so long since they saw each other. She had bags under her eyes, a few unnoticeable grey hairs dotted around her hair, and her shoulders drooped, but she STILL looked young. Ash dropped his bag to the floor,  
and let out Mew and Mewtwo. "Mew, go inside the hose and check if anyone is still inside. Don't touch anything.  
Mewtwo, go to Officer Jenny and tell her to come here with medical assistance. And fast." Mewtwo noticed the urgency in Ash's eyes, and teleported. Mew drifted into the house, floating very high as to not touch the dead Mr.  
Mime on the floor.

Back at Kalos

Gary and Elesa was hanging decorations on the walls in the Pokemon Centre, as Nurse Joy (of Kalos) lended them to Iris, after Gary tried to flirt to him. From what he said in his defence he apparently traveled with Brock for too long.

"Well, I'm done hanging them. Anything else to put up or anything like that?" Gary said, yawning and streching his arms out.

"No, could you phone Ash and see if he made it safely to Kanto?" Elesa said, her previous thoughts rushing in her mind again. Those thoughts alone just made her heart melt. She now missed Ash more than ever, just like how she waited 3 years before finding him.

"Eh, why not, after all, we don't want you to be worried for your 'secret' crush now, do we Elesa?" Gary said with a big grin. Elesa's face looked as if someone smothered ketchup over her face. Her blush was really obvious and Gary opened her mouth to argue but Gary interrupted her. "Your face says it all, so don't deny it, okay?" Gary pointed his finger at Elesa and she smacked it away. "SHADDAP!" She screamed very loudly. and 5 seconds later mutiple knocks rapped on the door, and behind the door were angry people wanting peace and quiet.

Gary sighed. "It's your fault!" Both Gary and Elesa said at the same time, and burst out laughing. "I guess we should face the small mob outside, don't you think?" Elesa said, the smile still lingering on her face. Gary headed to the door but someone hit the door so hard that the door rattled, and Gary jumped away in fright. "I don't think that opening the door is a good idea..." said a shaking Gary. Elesa rolled her eyes.

Back to Ash...

Ash was in the hospital waiting room, rocking back and foward scared. And what exactly do the initals T.H mean?  
All these questions were zooming around in his head. It gave him a headache. 'What does that man want with my mother?! That... BITCH!' Ash was so angry he clenched his fists very tightly, and so his fists became a pale ghostly white. Suddenly, a random wind appeared into the room, and since Ash was alone he wanted to scream for help and close the window, but the window was alreay closed. Then, out of nowhere, Rayquaza appeared in the wind and the door slammed shut, but made no sound. Ash's jaw was hanging. How did Rayquaza come out of its pokeball?

As if Rayquaza read his mind, he spoke. "Ash, Arceus had summoned me to his realm and told me to take you there.  
However, since it is HIS, nobody, human or Pokemon alike, excluding Arceus, has ever set foot or has entered it.  
So, guidence is required for this. And then Rayquaza's body glowed a bright white. Ash put his hand in front of his eyes, blocking the light. When the light died down, Rayquaza's body became a bit more longer, and electric wires were sticking out of the back of its head, flowing freely like hair. More complex patterns were engraved on its body. "Ahhhh, it's good to be in this form." Judging by Ash gawping at him this was new for him. "This, Ash, is MY mega evolution. Arcues gave me this form when he told me to fetch you. Any questions?" Rayquaza said, showing off his power by radiating a green glow from his body.

Ash rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Okay then Rayquaza, take me to Arceus." Ash said. "And why did you evolve?" He questioned. "It takes too much of my power, as I learnt the first time I tried to teleport to Arceus.  
I barely scraped through to his realm, where he healed me and gave me mega evolution." Rayquaza explained. "Now, we go." And the two teleported in a flash of white.

At Arceus's realm

The two appeared, making a small crack noise. Ash's head was spinning. He never teleported before in his life.  
When he was back to normal again he noticed his surroundings. There was almost total black, but there were a few stars around, like space. Ash saw Rayquaza and realised that Rayquaza was back to his normal form, his chest heaving fast, trying to regain his breath. "Hello again Rayquaza. And hello to you too Ash." A voice boomed behind them.

Ash felt Arceus's eyes rest upon his back, and froze. He didn't realise how cold it was here. Slowly, he turned around and saw Arceus looking directly at his, eyes locked to Arceus's red eyes.

Well, I know this is short but I made this really fast since you guys won't gimme a break! XD Well, hope you enjoyed, and the next update is for Betrayal. Also, I will reveal something VERY special to me in that chapter, so stay tuned! Byyyeeee!


	5. The Prophecy

Hey guys randy here and welcome to the 5th installement of Electric! Before you read it though, does anyone know the shipping name of this fic? If you put Ash x Elesa I will kill you several times (don't know how that works),  
and if anyone does know then please don't hesitate to tell me, I keep on forgetting. Hope you enjoy! :D

Ash gulped. What did Arceus want with him? "Hello again, Ash. You must be wondering why I summonded you here.  
The reason why? The reason is very dangerous for your health and anyone else around you." Arceus paused. "What is happening is that your Aura is getting out of control as it is surfacing. Rayquaza was one of the first to realise it, along with several other of your Pokemon. They fear for you, not themselves, and you must wield your Aura or it will be too late." Areus finished, and a thousand questions were zooming around Ash.

What will happen if it's too late?

Will his Pokemon become hurt because of him?

How would I learn to wield Aura?

Why is my Aura getting out of control?

Ash inhaled, closing his eyes. He was never used to tension like this. Well, maybe in serious Pokemon battles but that was it. He opened his eyes, and it helped him feel more... stable. A bit. A very little bit.

"So... what do I do then?" Ash asked.

Arceus closed his eyes, and 2 unusual swords materialised and glided to Ash, and somehow rested on his back, even with no support. Silver vambraces appeared on his arm with chains wrapped around them, and went around his back and connected to the end of the handles of the swords, which were shaped like an 'X' with blue markings on them,  
and they slightly glowed. (I am describing Kratos in his normal form in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. It's an awesome game!) Ash took off one of his swords and examined it closely. He touched the edge of the blade, and he WINCED from the sharpness of this weapon.

"This, Ash, are the chains of Aura, I thought that this was the most suitable weapon for your training since deep down you don't like... other, highly destructive weapons. Whenever you need it, the swords will appear on your back like how it is now, with your vambraces and chains, and when not in need, they will become invisible and you won't be able to feel it either. If something touches your back, the thing will go straight through the swords.  
Since Aura is something that is passed down from generation to generation, your dormant part of your brain holds the infomation about Aura, and soon you will become an Aura Guardian." Arceus said.

Noticing Ash's confused look, Arceus explained about being an Aura Gaurdian and their responsibilities. Then he said something that made Ash very confused.

"You must unlock the true potential of your Aura. I have seen the future but I must not speak of it. The best I can say is this." Arceus said, and began to speak out loud.

"To those who past the test and to those who fail

Will surely never make truth itself reveal

But there will be a time when there will be a threat

And there will be lots of bloodshed

But when the hero comes riding in

The evil shall become dim

And light will be restored to this world.

Know that, the hero's time will come to a hault

And his enemies will begin to see their fault

And on the day when they meet

They will be full of good

In memory of the fallen hero."

Ash had wide eyes. The evil shall become dim? As in stupid? The fallen hero? What was going on? Bloodshed? Ash definitly didn't like the sound of that. "Now, you must go back to the mortal world, I have some buisness to attend to." And Arceus teleported somewhere, and Rayquaza took them both back to the hospital. "Also Ash, if you were wondering how I fitted in the waiting room, I used Trick Room in a different way. Just to clear that up, okay?"  
Rayquaza explained, and Ash only nodded. He was too curious about this whole Aura thing. Lost in his train of thoughts, he didn't hear the nurse come in. "Sir, the patient is ready. Sir? SIR?" The nurse said, and shook Ash.  
"Wha-? Huh?" He said dumbly. "Delia Ketchum is ready to see you. Let her rest, she needs it after what the drugs did to her." She said softly, and left the room.

Ash burst out of the room, and sprinted down the corridor. "Ash, aren't you forgetting something?" Rayquaza said.  
Ash stopped and ran back to return Rayquaza to his POkeball. Then he ran into his mother's room.

Back with Ash's friends

Everyone was asleep in their own beds except Bonnie, who was lying down in her bed. Dedenne was getting too small for her small yellow bag so she examined it as Dedenne wouldn't go in it's Pokeball and it would get too annoying since Dedenne would sleep most of the time. She carefully tried to rip the bag's zip futher and she succeded, and a small blinking red mould that looked like dough fell out of it. Bonnie didn't notice it fall out and so she stepped out of her bed, crushing the tracking device under her foot, whcich again she did not realize, and placed her bag on her desk.

With the douches

Clemont and Serena were in a tent nearby the Pokemon Centre and Serena was in a deep slumber. Clemont however, was slightly shaking. Not from the cold, but from the fear of losing Bonnie forever. Not from missing her, but what his parents would do to him if they knew what he had done.

SLAP! Clemont's father whacked Clemont across his face. His mother couldn't even look at his and broke in tears.  
"O-o my s-sweet litle Bonnie..." She sobbed. "You are no longer my son or the Gym Leader! I will take back my post as the new Gym Leader! Now, get out of my sight before-" Clemont's father raged before his train of thoughts flew away asSerena slurred in her sleep and began to mutter strange words.

"To those who pass...

...will surely...

...there will be a...

...of bloodshed

...comes...

...shall become...

...restored to this world.

Know that, the hero's time...hault

And his enemies...fault

And...they meet

...good

In...fallen hero."

And Serena resumed snoring. Clemont was absolutely scared right now. Was Serena sleeptalking? And what was she dreaming about?

In the sky

Darkrai was floaing above the tent, and another Pokemon was behind him. "Good job Darkrai, now go back to Ash, He will get worried. "Arceus said, and Darkrai dissappeared into the darkness. Arceus then teleported back to his realm.

With Ash and Delia

Mom? Mom? Mom, please respond. I-I need you!" Ash was crying now, and Delia had that bored look in her eyes, with the bandage wrapped around her arms. From what the doctor said, she had a shot of Succinylcholine, which means that it works at the junction of the nerves and muscles and causes muscular paralysis. It paralyzes all the muscles of the body, including those used for breathing. A perfect way to stop people from resisting you from raping them! Ash felt his anger boil within him again, until he felt a smoothing presence in his mind.

"You are once again getting too close to unleashing your untamed Aura into the world and you could hurt your own mother" Arceus said. Upon hearing this, Ash's anger instantly vanished. "I need to start training straight away."  
Ash said urgently, scared of himself.

"Do not worry, for a Pokemon will be sent to you tommorow under the name Mr. Red. Understand?" Arceus replied.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." And Arceus went away from Ash and he sat back down on the chairs in his mother's room, awaiting her arrival to consciousness.

Eh, how did this chapter go? Who is Mr. Red? What Pokemon is it? What will happen to Clemont and Serena, and in extension, Bonnie herself? What is the mysterious initials T.H? Stay tuned to find out! (Sorry for not updating!)  
Stay awesome guys!


	6. Who's that Pokemon!

Been a long while, hasn't it...? Well the good thing is... I'M BACK! :D

Ash kept on tossing and turing in his bed, wondering about the events that had just happened. The two questions that bugged him the most was the fact that he could hurt his mom, and maybe himself in the process of doing so, as well as the pokemon that he was going to get. Once again, his childish behaviour took control as he forget everything and was practically squealing in joy, putting Pikachu's high pitched voice to shame. Speaking of Pikachu the yellow mouse pokemon had fell on the floor for the third time in a row for Ash couldn't keep his emotions inside him. Now awake, Pikachu felt power surge through his little body and he zapped Ash, leaving burned marks all over his body.

'Pika pika pi chu pi pika pikachu... (I guess some things never change with him...' Pikachu thought.

The next day

Ash went down to the Pokemon Centre with Pikachu on his shoulder like a parrot. As he went inside a man with navy blue uniform with a cardboard box was waiting inside. As soon as he rested his eyes on Ash he moved towards him and asked, "Are you Mister Ash Ketchup of Pallet Town?" The man said, scratching his chin. Pikachu on the other hand was practically drolling at the thought of some ketchup. "Erm... it's Ketchum, not ketchup!" Ash said, slightly blushing.  
(He's just blushing at the thought of his name being ketchup, not that he's fallin' for the man... .)

"Well sir I am here to deliver this package to you and I just want to say... it's strange..." The man said curiously, scratching his chin. Ash simply replied with a "Hmm?" The mail man handed the box to Ash, saying, "It's strange because I was working at the reception, filtering the mail into different sections, I heard my phone go off in my jacket pocket which was on a nearby hanger. When I finsihed talking, I saw this exact box on my desk, without hearing or seeing anyone come into the room. Mysterious, isn't it?" The man said, taking a huge inhale as he ran out of breath. Ash just nodded, knowing that his dream was in fact real.

"Well thanks, I better open it!" Ash waved goodbye to the mail man as he went back up to his room and opened the package. What he saw was a clear white Pokemon egg that was wrapped up in bubble wrap. Carefully Ash reached out to the egg, and as soon as he felt it gently, the egg began to crack and move.

'It's hatching?!' Ash thought, his eyes wide, not noticing his phone vibrating in his pocket signifying a call.

With his friends

Dawn was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, holding her phone to her ear calling Ash. After a while he still wouldn't pick up so in a fit of anoyyance Dawn hang up and threw her phone onto her bed. Everyone else was out at the park enjoying themselves, whereas Dawn wanted to stay by herself. The reason why?  
Elesa wasn't the only one who had a crush on Ash. Dawn hoped that maybe if she called Ash by herself then she could of confessed on the phone. So far her plan wasn't working, so she decided to just text him instead.

hey ash y arnt u replyin to my calls? im getting worried ash, when r u gonna come back? -Dawn

Dawn, who was now bored, decided to meet the rest of the grroup at the park, going to hone her pokemon skills and her own like what Ash would do if he got bored.

With Clemont and Serena

The two were strolling around, eating ice cream. At least, Clemon was eating. Serena however looked troubled. Clemont picked up on this and asked many times what was wrong. She kept on saying it that it was nothing. 'Was it to do with what she was mumbling in her sleep?' Clemont wondered. Ash he lifted up his ice cream to take another lick, a light greem blur knocked it out of his hands and landed on his shoe. When he saw the projectile he realised it was a frisbee both Clemont and Serena turned their heads to who threw it. Suddenly Bonnie and May jumped out of a bush giggling. "Bonnie, what if you hit someone! We need to find Gary's frisbee, otherwise..." May stopped in her tracks as she was Clemont and Serena up ahead of them. Her expression fell, as she walked past them and picked up the frisbee. "Come on, the others are waiting Bonnie. Bonnie?" May said, half pleading. She didn't want another fiasco to occur, especially what happened last time. Bonnie was just staring at her brother as if he just killed someone and was laughing. Backing away, Bonnie ran away back to the park, with May trailing her.

"Come on Bonnie wait up!" May yelled across the street. Bonnie then broke into a sprint but it failed as she tripped over onto the road, sobbing. May frantically looked back and fourth, trying to spot incoming cars, before heading towards Bonnie. "Are you okay? Please say something!" May said, trying desperately to get Bonnie's attention.'I guess that her brother left a pretty big impact on her still. And at such a young age too...' May thought as she picked up Bonnie and helped her get to the park. When they arrived Bonnie calmed down and examined her left leg. She had graized it but fortunately that was the only damage on her.

They saw everyone else and Misty ran up to them with a frown on her face. "What took you both so long, we've been waiting for the frisbee!" Misty exclaimed but then she saw what state Bonnie was in, and gasped. "Bonnie, are you okay? Helllloooo? Earth to Bonnie?" Misty said, but it was no use. Cilan came next and looked at Bonnie, "We'd better take her back to the Pokemon Centre, she doesn't look good." He suggested, and Misty and May nodded in agreement.

With Ash

Ash couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a newly hatched Riolu (I know it's overused but I couldn't find any Aura Pokemon that isn't Lucario or Riolu)  
and the Riolu's eyes were burning into his ones. What's more, this Riolu was a shiny Riolu, with gold fur and a teal band that wrapped around its neck, along with red eyes. Ash was stunned at the sight of seeing a rare shiny Pokemon. As Riolu looked at Ash, the Riolu spoke.

"Hello Master Ash, my name is Riolu, and I will serve among you at all times." Riolu said, bowing its head down in respect. Ash's jaw was literally touching the ground as he heard a Pokemon speak in a human language. As far as he knew, only Team Rocket's Meowth spoke in a human language. Ash definetly knew that this Riolu was special.

"H-how do you e-enen know my name?!" Ash managed to stutter out.

Riolu grinned at his new master.

"Your Aura signiture is showing me the basics of who you are. Furthermore, it looks out of hand to me in my opinion. Have you tried training yet Master?" Riolu asked.

"Erm... no I haven't. And how are you even talking?!" Ash said to Riolu.

Riolu responded with one word. "Aura." He stated. 'Master is already is using is Aura without knowing it...' Riolu thought.

Riolu suddenly leapt off the bed and stood next to Ash, fragments of his cocoon-like egg stuck in his fur.

"Are you going to catch me already or do I have to catch myself, Master?" Riolu ased. A tick mark came on his face. He did not like to be supreme to anyone,  
especially with his Pokemon.

"Riolu, stop calling me Master! We are equals." Ash said, and Riolu couldn't believe it. In his nature, he was always supposed to say 'Master' to his supreme, yet Ash was so kind...

'No wonder Arceus told me in my mind when I was an egg that Master... I mean Ash... would be like this...' Riolu's thoughts were interrupted as there was sharp knocking at the door. "Ash, open the door!" Ash heard Iris yell. Walking towards the door, Riolu followed him behind. He opened the door and saw Bonnie being supported by Gary with an injury on her knee. 'Dafuq happened here?' Ash thought as he let everyone in.

Well, there you go guys. I am incredubly sorry for not updating, and hopefully I'll actually go back to updating regularly again like I used to. Please leave a review,  
and thanks for sticking with me in the long wait. Stay awesome guys! :D 


	7. Fighting over Riolu

Well, so far so good so the speedy updates xD Only joking. I suck. Anyway after dealing with soe family issues I am back :D Now, I almost let this fic go to a fellow fanfic writer, but eh. He took too long to reply xD Anywho, lets get to the fic already! Also someone said to include more battles, so I've included one in this chapter. Enjoy!

May, Gary, Iris, Misty and Cilan all poured into the room with Gary and Cilan supporting Bonnie, who was mildly hyperventilating. "What happened to her?" Ash asked to them all.

"We all think it's because she saw Clemont again and was once again torn into choosing either her friends or turning herself over to Clemont, and she can't handle the stress!" Gary replied in a worried tone, and none of them noticed Riolu quietly slip pass them and out of the door.

Without saying anything, Ash lifted Bonnie onto his bed, sweeping off the bits of Riolu's egg shell onto the floor so that she was comfortable. He put his hand on her forehead and was suprised at how hot her head was. It was well beyond normal! "Everyone, stay here and look after her, I'm getting Nurse Joy here!" Ash exclaimed, to which everyone agreed instantly. He sprinted out of the room, mentally writing a note inside his head reminding him to kick Clemont's poor ass when he sees him again.

As he went onto the main floor, he bumped into some random guy, and they both fell onto the floor, with Ash on top of the man. He was around 6ft, had big brown bushy eyebrows and brown eyes. He had quite a few scars littered around his face. He had a small but noticable tattoo on the left of his jaw, and it was a small fire. Ash swore he saw this somewhere, but where? The man grunted viciously, meaning very clearly for him to get off or he would pay dearly.

"So sorry sir, I need to find Nurse Joy! It's an emergency!" Ash quickly stated, and sprung up on his feet, helping the man up with him. Looking around, Nurse Joy was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand the man was staring at Ash with great intent. So this was his target. Yes, he recognised Ash from a surveillance photo in the street. He inwardly grinned at his luck about how he found him so quickly, and patted him on the back, placing a sticky tracker on Ash's hoodie secretly.

"Don't worry son, it was just an accident. As for Nurse Joy, I have no clue. Now, if you excuse me, I need to be going. Bye." The man said, losing his quick anger.  
Ash nodded and looked at the entrance/exit of the Pokemon Centre. A huge crowd was outside, and he couldn't make out what was happening at his current view. He jogged through the auto-open-double-door-thingie-ma-jiggie and barged through the crowd, pokerfacing at the responses he was getting.

"Hey!"

"What the fuck dude!?"

"I just dropped my ice-cream onto my jeans! Ya frickin' dick!"

Ash mumbled sorry to everyone and finally got to the middle, and saw Riolu and Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy was gawing at the rare Pokemon and Riolu wasn't paying attention to the gigantic crowd and cameras around him. He was more focused at the world. 'So, this is the world. Interesting...' Riolu thought. "Riolu! How the heck did you get here!?" Ash questioned loudly.

Riolu spun around, smiling that he saw a familliar face in the dense crowd. To others he seemed like he was barking but he was talking to Ash.

"I wanted to go and explore Mas- I mean, Ash." Riolu said innocently. Just as Ash was going to speak a little boy that looked like he was 12 barged through the crowd without any respect. Almost immediantly Ash caught the whiff of the smell of his arrogance and cockiness. He was wearing a black top with the word 'Sweg', along with a red jacket and a glod chain that looked too big for him. He was wearing ripped jeans and they were almost slipping off, letting everyone seeing his grey boxers with the 'Rebel' logo on the front.

"Yo ya prick, move from my future Pokemon! I'm gonna catch it and ONLY I will catch it, 'cause I'm the boss and 'cause I got dem skillz!" The wannabe gangster said, as if he was the king of the world. Ash was dumbfounded and let out a silent groan. He HATED these kind of kids. The crowd was also mildly shocked, and took just a few steps back. All apart from Ash. The boy looked at Ash as if he was a peasant or something, and proceeded to talk.

"Oi you! Ain't you gonna move or somethin'?" He said, walking up to Ash. Although he was really small compared to Ash he tried to put on a tough look. With a huge outburst the boy cried out, "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!? AM I GETTING THROUGH TO YOUR THICK HEAD!?". Ash couldn't take this anymore, so he knocked down the little boy with a swift punch, and he fell onto the floor. Nobody in the crowd, not even Nurse Joy helped him back up. It seemed as if the crowd also agreed with Ash's actions. Rubbing his sore cheek, the cocky boy got back up and let out a Pokeball. Out came a Poliwrath, with gold rings on its fingers and silver earrings pierced into its skin where the ears would be (as you may know, a Poliwrath has no ears).

"Whoever the frick you are, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! If I win, I take Riolu with me, AND you have to lick the floor!" He confidently said, cracking his knuckles. A stupid grin was plastered on his face. Ash was deadpanned as he walked back a few steps and took out a Pokeball. Riolu also walked to the side, eager to see what this "Pokemon battle" is about. Ash threw the Pokeball into the air, letting out Talonflame. Instantly the kid doubled over, laughing with all his might.

"Wow, what a stupid trainer, a Fire type against a Water type? Pfft, I thought this would be a decent challenge, but now its gonna be a breeze!" He laughed.

"Lets keep this a 1v1 situation, now lets start." Ash said, wanting to start already.

"Lets." The kid said, before giving out a command. "Waterfall!" Poliwrath roared as it let out a huge stream of water straight towards Talonflame.

It was a direct hit.

Steam covered the field as Waterfall hit Talonflame, doing severe damage. However, thats what everyone apart from Ash and Talonflame thought. Talonflame flapped its wings and blew the steam away, revealing its undamaged body. Everyone gasped or had their jaw drop. The kid stomped the floor in rage. "HOW DID YOUR PATHETIC POKEMON NOT GET DAMAGED!? TELL ME NOW!" He demanded. Ash chuckled.

"First, my Pokemon are not pathetic, and secondly I told Talonflame to use Roost. So when your attack hit Talonflame it was both rapidly losing health and healing,  
and since the duration of Waterfall was smaller than Roost, Roost won and now his health is steady and still full. Now, Talonflame show this little kid what real power is! Use Swords Dance, followed by Brave Bird!"

Swords momentarily surrounded Talonflame, orbiting the Dual-type Pokemon and faded into the sky. Then, Talonflame was engulfed in red and white brilliant flames and it charged at Poliwrath at an unbelievable speed. The move made contact and Poliwrath was onto the floor covered in bruises. Talonflame circled Poliwrath in the air a few times before landing next to Ash. The kid could't believe his eyes.

On the side, Riolu was having a lot of fun watching the first part of the battle. He wondered if he could fight like that one day...

"Cheater! How did you do that? My Poliwrath is soo strong!" He shouted. Ash rolled his eyes. This kid was the definition of stupid. "Talonflame's level is much higher than Poliwrath's as I've used him a lot before. Moreover, I made him use Swords Dance which made his already high attack stats go higher, and mixed with his ability Gale Wings and the raw power of Brave Bird, your Poliwrath was toast." Ash said quickly, noticing the recoil damage Talonflame had attained.  
Deciding to wrap this up Ash gave another command. "Use Brave Bird once more!"

"Oh no you don't! Poliwrath roll to the right!" Poliwrath heard this and managed to dodge the attack, making Talonflame slam into the ground. "Now, use Rock Slide! Reck that puny bird!" Poliwrath jumped back onto its feet and put its arm into the sky, making a black portal above Talonflame. Out of it came heavy rocks that were falling towards Talonflame. With quick thinking, Ash said another command.

"Flare Blitz in the sky to dodge, and follow that with Roost!" Ash cried out loud. Just as the rock was about to make contact, Talonflame sharply opened its eyes and flew swiftly into the sky, regaining its health with Roost. 'Phew, that was close!' Ash thought. "Now Talonflame, fnish this! Brave Bird!" Talonflame bellowed a mighty screech and hit Poliwrath square in the chest, making it faint.

"Looks like I win! Great performance out there Talonflame, now get a good rest, you deserved it." Ash said proudly, as he returned Talonflame back into its ball.  
On the other side of the field, was a sad looking ego-driven kid. He was almost crying, so he ran away whilst the crowd were cheering at the victory. Taken by suprise Ash was hugged by Riolu, who was happily wagging its tail. "Ash, pleeeasssee teach me how to do that!" Riolu begged, tugging at his top.  
Ash chuckled. "Sure, but on one condition." Ash replied.

"What's that?"

"Don't run away like that okay?"

"Ok Master Ash!"

Well now my eyes hurt and sorry about the very late chapter again xD Buh bai everyone, see ya all next time.


End file.
